Ron Weasley Facts
by Midwintertears
Summary: Petit délire suivant le principe des Chuck Norris Facts.
1. He's the best!

Voici un petit truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit à l'occasion de l'ouverture du WIOK (Weasley Is Our King), le fan-club de Ron sur le forum d'HPF. Histoire de montrer ma vénération sans condition envers mon personnage préféré, j'ai écrit cette liste de facts, inspirés de ceux sur Chuck Norris. A ne pas prendre au sérieux, évidemment (sauf quelques uns hé hé). Ron etc. appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley Facts<strong>

1—Le seul truc qui arrive à la cheville de Ron Weasley, ce sont ses chaussettes.

2—Si Ron a décidé d'être Gardien, c'est par modestie car il aurait été trop bon aux autres postes: en temps qu'Attrapeur, il aurait attrapé le Vif d'Or avant que celui-ci ne soit lâché, en temps que Poursuiveur, il serait parvenu à marquer en tirant dans le quatrième cercle, et en temps que Batteur, les Cognards auraient évité de le toucher de peur de voler en éclats.

3—Au début, JK Rowling voulait écrire _Ron Weasley_, puis elle s'est rendue compte qu'il battrait Voldemort trop facilement, alors elle a volontairement atténué ses qualités et pour ne pas qu'il fasse trop d'ombre aux autres, elle l'a mis en retrait et l'a remplacé par un personnage moins talentueux: ainsi le titre est devenu _Harry Potter_.

4—L'Eclair de Feu et le Whisky-Pur-Feu tiennent leurs noms de la couleur des cheveux de Ron.

5—Ron est tellement généreux qu'il donne son argent de poche à Lucius (d'où croyiez-vous que provenait tout l'argent de celui-ci? De son travail? Ha ha!)

6—Quand un chat est heureux, il prononce le nom du mec le plus génial de l'univers: ron ron ron...

7—Arthur et Molly voulaient un fils parfait, et quand ils l'ont eu, ils ont enfin décidé de faire une fille.

8— Nul n'est sensé ignorer Ron Weasley.

9—L'_Avada Kedavra_ a rebondi sur Harry Potter, mais lancé en direction de Ron, il serait juste passé outre pour éviter d'abîmer ce chef-d'œuvre de la nature.

10—Ron peut parler fourchelang sans être né avec le don et sans l'avoir hérité d'une part de l'âme de Voldemort en lui.

11—Voldemort a peur de prononcer le nom de Ron…l'avez-vous vu le faire une seule fois durant sept tomes?

12—Fred et George se sont disputés une fois: pour savoir lequel Ron préférait.

13—Ron est un canon, le nom de son équipe de Quidditch préférée en témoigne.

14—Ron est tombé dans la marmite d'amortencia quand il était petit.

15—Ron a déjà gagné une partie d'échecs alors qu'il était inconscient.

16—Ron peut gagner au poker avec des cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

17—Les détracteurs de Ron s'amusent à dire en anglais qu'il est «nobody». Or, _nobody is perfect_.

18—Quand Ron chante dans sa salle-de-bain, les Bizzar Sisters font la première partie.

19—Les Chuck Norris Facts sont inspirés de cette fic.

20—Tous les chemins ne mènent pas à Rome, mais à Ron.

21—Ron n'étudie jamais, car s'il le faisait, Hermione passerait pour une cancre limitée.

22—Ron a déjà invité Dumbledore à un dîner de cons.

23—Ron parvient à prononcer les plus alambiqués des noms de Mary-Sue.

24—Hermione avait réussi un _Wingardium Leviosa_ avec une plume. Quelques heures après, Ron faisait pareil avec une massue de Troll, lui.

25—La réputation de goinfre de Ron provient uniquement de personnes jalouses de son métabolisme parfait.

26—Ron bouge même sur une photo moldue.

27—Les victimes du sort _Oubliettes _se rappellent quand même de Ron Weasley…il est inoubliable.

28—Quand Ron mange un Carambar, la blague sur l'emballage est un dramione. Ça le fait toujours rire.

29—Ron n'a pas besoin d'un Eclair de Feu…car même sur une vieille Etoile Filante, il a la classe!

30—Ron fait semblant d'avoir peur des araignées pour que Harry soit convaincu qu'il y a pire que lui et s'en retrouve plus motivé.

31— Rita Skeeter s'en est prise à Harry, Hermione, Hagrid et Dumbledore…Ron, elle n'a jamais osé.

32—Ron ne s'intéresse pas à la culture moldue et donc à internet, c'est la raison pour laquelle tous ses détracteurs sont encore en vie.

33—Dobby fait du cosplay avec le pull que Ron lui a offert, ça lui donne l'impression d'être exceptionnel.

34—Godric Gryffondor avait fait promettre au Choixpeau de répartir tous les Weasley dans sa Maison pour être sûr que Ron y serait. Salazar, Helga et Rowena ont tenté la même chose, mais bon, c'était le chapeau de Godric.

35— Même les Serpentards reconnaissent Weasley comme leur roi.

36—Si Ron Weasley n'existait pas, il s'inventerait lui-même.

37—Si Ron évite de prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est pour ne pas vexer celui-ci car il ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire des jeux de mots qui le ridiculiseraient tels que «Vol-de-mortadelle».

38— Si Ron était une fille, Ginny vivrait dans son ombre.

39—Après avoir rencontré Molly Weasley, Lily Potter a décidé de faire le sacrifice de l'amour pour que son fils ait quelque chose de spécial et puisse peut-être tenir la comparaison avec celui de Molly.

40— Molly avait peur que Ron n'éblouisse trop de monde lors du Bal de Noël, pour cette raison, elle lui a acheté une tenue moche. Fallait bien laisser une chance aux autres élèves, surtout à cette pauvre Hermione qui s'est donné tant de mal avec son Lissempli…

41—Slughorn collectionne les élèves célèbres ou brillants dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour tous les échanger contre une pièce unique: Ron Weasley. Mais Arthur juge qu'il n'en a pas encore assez pour faire l'équivalence…

42— Ombrage a mis Ron en retenue et l'a obligé à copier avec son sang «Je dois arrêter d'être sexy, je dois arrêter d'être sexy, …»

43—Le médaillon de Serpentard cherchait sans doute à perdre l'élément le plus fort du trio pour que les deux autres se retrouvent impotents sans lui.

44— N'en déplaise à Ginny, mais c'est Arnold le Bourssouflet qui a un tatouage de Ron quelque part mais on ne sait pas où.

45— Idem pour le tatouage sur le torse de Harry, qui représente également Ron.

46—Si Ron avait une cicatrice, ça ne le rendrait qu'encore plus séduisant. Pas l'inverse.

47—Une fois, Rogue a versé de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant dans le jus de citrouille de Ron. Celui-ci a bu, a bâillé une fois, puis s'en est retourné à ses occupations comme si de rien était.

48— Si le Ron des films a l'air d'un boulet, c'était par peur que le public le prenne pour un Gary-Stu trop parfait s'il avait été au naturel.

49—Ron peut vaincre Mary-Sue.

50—Le monde se divise en deux parties : ceux qui aiment Ron et les jaloux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire. Longue vie à Weasley Is Our King!<p> 


	2. On remet ça!

Et revoilà!

* * *

><p>51— Ron adore les oiseaux d'Hermione, surtout avec des petits pois et de la crème fraîche.<p>

52—Ron n'a jamais l'air ridicule, même quand il chante du Célestina Moldubec.

53—Ron utilise une baguette cassée pour affronter Draco. Il avait pitié de lui.

54—Les Cubains trouvent Ron tellement enivrant qu'ils ont tenté de se l'approprier via le Havana Club, dont les bouteilles portent la mention «El Ron de Cuba».

55—Dobby aussi le trouve enivrant : «Dobby sait, monsieur! Harry Potter doit plonger dans le lac et trouver son Whisky..»

56—D'ailleurs, Ron est ce qui est le plus cher aux yeux de Harry.

57—Certains auteurs de fanfics essaient à tout prix de démontrer que Ron est un boulet stupide, lâcheur, égoïste, trouillard, etc. Ils _essaient_. On attend toujours qu'ils y arrivent.

58— L'image dans le miroir du Riséd s'est en partie accomplie pour Ron, puisqu'il est devenu préfet et qu'il a mené son équipe de Quidditch à gagner la coupe.

59— Ron avait compris le premier que Pattenrond n'était pas un chat ordinaire et qu'il en voulait à son rat.

60—Au moins 75% des meilleures répliques de _Harry Potter _proviennent de Ron.

61—Pour que Draco puisse séduire Hermione, il faut impérativement qu'il cesse d'être raciste et arrogant, qu'il devienne sympa, qu'il montre qu'il en a quelque chose à cirer d'elle, qu'il soit courageux et affronte l'adversité autrement qu'en se cachant dans les jupes de son père, et qu'il trouve un moyen d'avoir l'air brillant et classe sans nécessairement étaler son fric et sa lignée. Pour que Ron puisse séduire Hermione...ah ben il n'y a rien à changer, en fait. Et il n'a pas besoin non plus de la Salle-de-Bain des Préfets ni du Plan de Dumbledore Pour Réconcilier Les Maisons.

62—Si Lucius déteste tant Arthur, c'est parce que celui-ci a refusé de lui vendre Ron contre l'entièreté de la fortune Malfoy + le Manoir+ les Elfes + Draco et Narcissa+ ses actions dans la métallurgie gobeline. C'était pas assez, dixit Thuthur.

63—La cicatrice sur le bras de Charlie, une brûlure de dragon? Que nenni, il l'a eue en se battant contre ses frères quand ils étaient petits pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait le droit de pousser Ron sur la balançoire.

64—Un matin, Ron a dit tout haut qu'il détestait les araignées. Elles en ont eu le cœur brisé. Depuis, un adage dit «Araignée du matin, chagrin».

65—Un soir, Ron est allé dans la Forêt Interdite. Aragog en a déduit que ça signifiait qu'en fin compte, il les aimait bien quand même. Depuis, un adage dit «Araignée du soir, espoir».

66—Ron a tenu plus longtemps que les autres. Jusqu'au Tome 6. De quoi je parle? Ben, des surnoms débiles: Ryrry, Mione, Dray, Gin, Sevy, Bubus, etc. Et puis, il a fallu que Lavande gâche tout.

67—Charlie a offert sa baguette à Ron car il l'en croyait plus digne que lui.

68—Les phyltres de beauté n'ont aucun effet sur Ron. Pourquoi l'améliorer?

69—Quand McGonagall l'a posé sur la tête de Ron, le Choixpeau a eu un orgasme.

70—Appelle Ron une seule fois «Poil-de-Carotte» et elles seront cuites pour toi!

71—Pour votre santé, mangez cinq Ron par jour.

72—Ron peut forcer Hermione à sortir de la bibliothèque.

73— Draco a dit : «Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres. ». En effet, Ron n'a pas besoin d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que Harry.

74—Le Nectar, boisson préférée des dieux de l'Olympe, c'est du Polynectar avec un cheveu de Ron dedans.

75—Arrêtez de dénigrer Lav-Lav, elle voulait juste _sa part de bonheur_, la pauvre cocotte…

76—Ron rend service à l'Humanité en se dévouant pour servir de meilleur ami à Potter le Hobbit Grincheux.

77—Si vous croisez un basilic pétrifié, c'est qu'il avait regardé Ron dans les yeux.

78—Ron Weasley, what else?

79—Si Ron réalisait un film d'_Harry Potter_, aucune scène ne serait coupée ou massacrée.

80—Si on a changé les règles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en interdisant les élèves de moins de 17 ans d'y participer, c'était pour camoufler le fait que si Ron s'y était inscrit, les autres n'auraient eu aucun espoir de gagner.

81—Quand Ron déballe une Chocogrenouille, elle ne saute pas par la fenêtre. De toutes façons, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir, on n'échappe pas à Ron Weasley!

82—Les Vélanes ne séduisent pas Ron, ce sont elles qui sont ensorcelées par lui.

83—Dans les baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort, il n'y a pas de plume de Fumsec, mais des cheveux de Ron.

84—La tenue de Ron pour le Bal de Noël n'ayant pas suffi à altérer son charme, Viktor Krum a eu envie de sortir avec lui. Voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputés.

85—Si Ron n'avait pas été là, actuellement, des pièces d'échec géantes seraient en train de jouer à la pétanque avec les têtes de Harry et Hermione qu'elles auraient décapités après les avoir battus. (1)

86—Si Slug ne prononce jamais correctement le nom de Ron, c'est parce qu'il croit qu'il est sous copyright.

87—L'éclair sur le front de Harry est en réalité le W de «Weasley» dessiné sur le côté.

88—En géométrie, le Ron est une figure parfaite.

89—Ron peut gagner un bras de fer contre Graup.

90—Le Calamar Géant se cache dans le lac depuis que Ron a déclaré qu'il adorait les fritures de poulpe.

91—Ron est la force magique qui fait tenir le Terrier.

92—Si Ron était une saveur et que Berthie Crochue l'avait glissée dans ses dragées, elle serait la personne la plus riche au monde.

93—Tout et tout le monde voudrait un morceau de Ron, même les phénomènes magiques comme le Transplanage, c'est pour ça qu'il se fait désarbituler…

94—Romilda visait vraiment Ron avec ses chocolats. Harry n'était qu'un prétexte et son plan était plus subtil qu'il n'y parait.

95—Ron a dit : «Ce que TE Jedusor a fait pour recevoir ce trophée? A mon avis, c'est lui qui a tué Mimi Geignarde, c'était un grand service à rendre à la communauté!» Clairvoyant, le Ronnie.

96—La seule fois où Draco a été plus mignon que Ron, c'était parce que Maugrey l'avait transformé en petite boule de fourrure toute minouche.

97—Ron n'avait pas beaucoup changé cet été...tant mieux!

98—Même le Schtroumpf Grognon aime Ron.

99—Quand Ron dit, en parlant de Cho, qu'un bon petit baiser aurait du lui remonter le moral, sa seule erreur, c'était d'avoir oublié que Harry n'embrassait pas aussi bien que lui…

100—Rose a hérité son intelligence de sa mère...Ben oui, Ron a toujours la sienne!

* * *

><p>(1) Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez tous: oui, c'est bien la tête de Harry qui fait le cochonnet…<p>

Oui, je sais, la dernière est un remaniement éhonté d'une blague bien connue, mais il fallait que je la fasse!


End file.
